Briarstone Academy
by rob-on-a-stick
Summary: When Bella gets sent to Briarstone Academy, she meets Alice and Rosalie, her roommates. Edward is also new to the school. He meets Emmet and Jasper, his new roommates. What will happen when everyone meets? Rated T just to be safe. AU-AH
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA POV**

I opened the door with my elbow, holding my two suitcases in each of my other hands. "Eeek!" I heard from the inside of the door. "Is that her?" the same voice said. I then kicked the door to open it and it swung open. A small girl hopped up from a bed across the room and ran up to me. "Hi, you must be Bella! I'm Alice, and that's Rosalie!" She pointed to a gorgeous girl filing her nails on the bed. She looked up and smiled. I smiled back nervously. "Uhh… hi" I said quietly. She went on to show me my bed, and dresser. "this is going to be so much fun!" she squealed "I've known Rose since I was in 2nd grade, andnow you! We get to spend the next 9 months here!" She smiled, bearing beautiful straight white teeth. It was only 9 in the morning, school was starting a few hours late because it was the first day, at 11:00. I saw Alice looking at me, and asked her why. "Come here," she said and turned to her giant pink suitcase. I stood next to her curiously. "You need to look nice for your first day. I know from my friends at this school, that you need to look great, or you will get no attention!" I looked at my feet. _I don't want attention_ I thought. Trying to get out of the situation I said "Alice really its fine, I don't need to borrow your clothes" I heard Rosalie mumble "Oh yes you do," and Alice burst out laughing. She turned at me and threw a jumble of fabric at me. "Change, now!" she demanded and zipped up her bag, but only after she pulled out a small case. I ignored it and walked into the bathroom to change.

After I was done, I was stunned. A beautiful blue halter neck shirt and dark blue skinny jeans covered me, making me look better than usual. A pair of white ballet flats were on my feet. _Good, no heels_ I thought and walked out of the room. Alice turned and smiled. I noticed she had a stick of eyeliner. "Oh no" I said, backing up slowly, into the bathroom to hide. Her smile turned wicked, and she pounced at me, grabbing my arm, pulling me towards her bed. I heard Rosalie giggling as Alice covered me in makeup. "Alice, were going to be late! I still need to pack my backpack, and its 10:30!" She sighed loudly. "Fine!" she grumbled and backed away.

15 minutes later, I was all packed. "Whats your day's schedule?" Alice asked and we all pulled them out to evaluate. Our day went from 7:50 to 2:00

_**My schedule:**_

**7:50- 8:00**

**10 minutes-get ready**

**8:00-8:50**

**Spanish**

_10 minute break_

**9:00-9:50**

**World History**

_10 minute break_

**10:00-10:50**

**Chorus**

_10 minute break_

**11:00-11:50**

**Algebra**

**11:50-12:10**

**Lunch**

**12:10-1:00**

**Science**

_10 minute break_

**1:00-1:50**

**English**

**1:50- 2:00**

**Dismissal**

_**Alice's schedule:**_

**7:50- 8:00**

**10 minutes-get ready**

**8:00-8:50**

**French**

_10 minute break_

**9:00-9:50**

**World History**

_10 minute break_

**10:00-10:50**

**Chorus**

_10 minute break_

**11:00-11:50**

**Calculus**

**11:50-12:10**

**Lunch**

**12:10-1:00**

**Science**

_10 minute break_

**1:00-1:50**

**English**

**1:50- 2:00**

**Dismissal**

_**Rosalie's schedule:**_

**7:50- 8:00**

**10 minutes-get ready**

**8:00-8:50**

**Spanish**

_10 minute break_

**9:00-9:50**

**World History**

_10 minute break_

**10:00-10:50**

**Calculus**

_10 minute break_

**11:00-11:50**

**Chorus**

**11:50-12:10**

**Lunch**

**12:10-1:00**

**English**

_10 minute break_

**1:00-1:50**

**Science**

**1:50- 2:00**

**Dismissal**

We looked at them carefully. We all had world history together _Yay! _I had Spanish and science with Rose, and English and chorus with Alice! I was happy. It was 10:50 when we decided to go to school. Alice would be at calculus, me at algebra and Rose at chorus. To start the shortened day.

As I sat in my uncomfortable chair in calculus, a boy with spiky blonde hair came up to me. "Hi, I'm Mike Newton, you're Bella right?" he said loudly. "yeah" I said back, turning to the front of the room. He sat in the desk to my right. "If you need any help, I'll be right here." he said, smiling. He seemed nice, maybe we could be friends.

As class was about to start, I heard a door open. I looked up and saw the most beautiful peron I haveever seen. His emerald green eyes darted around the room, looking for an empty desk. His bronze tousled hair blew in the wind created by a fan in the room. _Wow _was all I could think. His eyes met mine and I sank down into my chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

_Wow_ she was beautiful. I had to remind myself not to stare. She sat in her desk looking over at me. Her curly brown hair fluttered in the fan's wind. Her chocolate brown eyes staring up at me, her creamy pale skin, with a bright blush on her cheeks, probably from me seeing she was looking at me. She turned her head to look out the window, embarrassed.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Cullen," said our Algebra teacher, Mr. Calder. "Go sit next to Ms. Swan." I went and sat down next to her. She was staring at her desk nervously. "Hey, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" She looked up, one eyebrow raised. "what, are you trying to be James Bond?" she rolled her eyes, not smiling and turned to talk to Mike. "you want to come over to my dorm tonight? I can help you with homework and stuff," he asked. I saw her head quickly turn towards me than back , and she smiled. "I'd love to!" She said, fakely exited. _Great!_ I thought_ She hates me already!_ Mike's smile was a hundred times bigger than before. "Cool!" he said really excited. "Take out your books and turn to page 168" Mr. Calder instructed. We all did. I spent the rest of the class figuring out ways to get Bella away from Mike.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day

I had already told Emmett and Jasper about Bella when I got to my dorm room. We had walked back from school 's brows knit together when I told them about Mike. "Mike? Mike Newton? He is in the dorm next to us!" I smiled, now knowing my plan. I know she'd be going to Mike's dorm at 3:30, two and a half hours before girls would have to leave guys dorms, and guys would have to leave girls dorms. Emmett was going to go with me. The plan wasn't elaborate, actually really simple, but it would work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:00 That day

I had been hyper with anticipation, hearing them laugh together for the past half hour, but Emmett said it'd be best to wait a little while, so it didn't seem too obvious. _Just a few more minutes _I was telling myself, trying to calm down. Then I realized something. _Why am I doing this? We only said a few words too each other and now I'm basically stalking her? What is my problem?_ After thinking for the next five minutes, I had sort of figured out that's I, Edward Cullen, had a crush on Bella Swan, and I'd only seen her once.

"It's time!" I shouted to Emmett, who was in his closet. He ran out and stood by my side. "Lets do this thing," he said and started walking out the door, humming the James Bond theme song. We opened Mikes door, not bothering to knock, only to find Mike sitting REALLY close to Bella on his bed. They were laughing, then Bella looked up. "What the heck! Why are you here get out!" I looked at the floor. I couldn't believe I was about to say this. "I really like you" her head was shaking from side to side. "Well how do you like this!" She said, and grabbed Mikes face, pulling him into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hey everyone, sorry about the technical difficulties, this is chapter 3! **_

_**Disclaimer- Twilight owned by Stephenie Meyer**_

_**P.S. This will probably sound a lot like penpals4life which is my favorite fanfic, READ IT!**_

**MIKE POV**

_Oh my god! She kissed me! Oh my god!_ I heard Edward growl from the doorway, as she put her hand on my shoulder, and leaned in closer. Suddenly she was gone. I looked up, and saw her being dragged out by Edward. Emmet was leaning on the doorway, looking at me. "Nice!" he was laughing, then turned and walked out.

**BELLA POV**

"Get away from me!" I was shouting at Edward. He pulled me up against the wall and yelled "What were you doing?" I tried to get away from him, but his hands were against my shoulders, holding me down "I was studying with Mike!" I snarled at him and squirmed some more. "Why did you kiss him?" he yelled, louder, just about screaming in my face. "why do you want to know?" I spat at him. He sighed and pushed against my shoulders harder. "does this show you" he smirked, and leaned in. I tried to turn my head away, but his hand now on my cheek was holding me in place. His lips met mine, and I felt mine catch on fire, and my body felt like it was covered in pop rocks. Then I remembered, I didn't like Edward. I opened my eyes, and bit down hard on his lip. He shouted a cry of pain, and jumped away. "Don't touch me ever again!' I growled and stormed away.

I ran down the hallway, but was stopped by Emmett, who stuck out a muscular arm to stop me. "Listen, Bella I'm really sorry about Edward, but he really likes you." he said and looked into my eyes. "This is kind of embarrassing, but do you want to go down to the café with me?" he looked up from the floor and smiled at me. I couldn't help but return it. "I'd love to!" I said and turned to walk out the door with him.

Emmett turned out to be really funny, and we had a great time. We sat at one of the tables at the café, which was pretty much a Starbucks. "so," Emmett said. "You must have had guys all over you in Phoenix, right?" I blushed and laughed "Why would you think that? The closest I've ever gotten to a boyfriend was a kiss on the cheek from a boy named Tommy in 2nd grade." I laughed again, but he didn't "That's weird, there are about 30 guys in this school who already like you." I tilted my head, "Does that include Mike Newton? Oh, he's so dreamy!" Emmet laughed and in his girly voice said "He's a cutie!" and put his head in his cupped hand, leaning on the table. We laughed for a while, and I decided to ask the question I had been wondering. "Who else," I almost whispered, leaning closer. He did too. "Well first of all, Edward, but you already know that," I made a disgusted face and he laughed. "Mike," he made a disgusted face " Jacob Black, you'll meet him tomorrow probably, and, another" he took a dramatic pause, and leaned closer "Is me," he whispered. I tried to hold in my happy smile, but couldn't. "I think I know someone who likes you too." I leaned in even closer now, and pressed my lips against his. It wasn't the same as Edward, not a pop rocks feeling, but more of a fire in my stomach, that made it flip. "What the heck Emmett!" I heard from behind us, "You know I like her," I reluctantly pulled away and saw Edward glaring at Emmett. "Get out Emmett, she's mine." That pulled me out of my Emmett trance. "WHAT?" I screamed and ran up to him. "what did you say?" He looked so mad, like his head was going to explode. "You are mine! Emmett cant have you!" That got me even more mad than before. I didn't even know I did it until it was done, but I lifted up my arm and punched him square in the jaw. "Nice!" I heard Emmet say in the background, and then burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (cry!)**_

_**I'm just saying again, this will sound like penpals4life, this is where I got my idea read it too!**_

**EPOV**

I'm pretty sure I'd start crying if I even opened my eyes. The girl I really really liked, was going out with my brother, and had just punched me in the face. When I did open my eyes, I found Bella standing in front of me, her mouth open, she was glaring, but she looked apologetic. "Oh my god Edward, I'm sorry!" She backed away a little. "Bella, it's…it's fine I'll be okay…." She looked relieved "if" I said smirking as she squinted her amazing chocolaty eyes, "you give me a hug…. And break up with my brother" she looked absolutely disgusted. She shook her head and stormed out of the room. "Bella I'm-" I was interrupted by Emmett glaring at me practically growling "Dude, she doesn't like you, stay away." and ran after Bella calling her name. I would get her. I knew I would. I had to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day in English class**

I walked into the room and almost did a happy dance. The room was filled with smiling happy kids, except for one chair at a table. That one chair was next to Bella. I was afraid I was smiling when I walked over to Bella so I coughed to hide it. Bella looked up and when she saw me her smiling face turned into a grimace, and I was pretty sure I heard her groan. I sat down and couldn't hide my happy smile. "what are you smirking about?" she snarled. "Why cant you be nice to me?" I whined, surprised at how childish I sounded. "You're a jerk!" she shouted and frowned. "Miss Swan! Quiet down! Class is starting!" called out Mr. Barnes, our teacher. Every kid immediately quieted down.

"Okay, we will be getting to know people in this room this month" and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice, my sister, and Bella smile at each other. "they will be anonymous and you wont get to choose them!" he said pointing his voice at Alice and Bella, who immediately frowned. "You will each get a screen name of a person, and you won't know who it is. I will call you a few at a time to line up here to get the screen name." He paused and looked at his list. "Mike, Alice, Edward, and Bella." Bella got up out of her chair, and started to walk around the back of my chair. I got up a little after she did and stood up. I pushed my chair in and let her walk past me. She got her leg caught on the table behind her and was suddenly flying through the air. Before I knew what I was doing, I put my arms out and grabbed her. Her eyes were squeezed closed. When she opened them, she just stared into my eyes, looking dazed. "Cullen! Swan! Stop staring at each over and get your butts up here to get your assignments!" A beautiful blush showed up in her cheeks and I smiled. She stood up and said, "uhhh.. I uhhh, you….. Thanks." she said quietly and scurried up to Mr. Barnes' desk. She was handed a small sli[ of paper to her and smiled. "Enjoy your partner!" he laughed, She made a confused face and turned around.

I got my piece of paper and looked at it as I walked back to

Your partner is:

Briarstonegirl373

Wow…what a specific name! I totally know exactly who it is now!

**BELLA POV**

I was so nervous about my partner. What if I got a freaky person? What if they are boring? Will it be someone I know? I slowly opened the slip of paper.

Your partner is:

Baseball1901

Oh great! This could be any boy (or girl) in the whole school!

**A/N: I will try to update as soon as possible**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

In calculus, Bella wasn't so mad when I sat next to her. When I said hi she greeted me back, and asked me to sit down. I stared at her trying to figure her out, until she asked me why I was staring, I didn't want to say that she was confusing me, so I thought about what else I felt "You're beautiful!" I said, honestly. Yesterday she would have rolled her eyes, and shed just get mad, today she giggled and blushed. I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt. "what?" she asked, confused. "You don't hate me!" I said, on the verge of laughing. "I wouldn't say I hate you, but I wouldn't say I like you either" she said darkly. "Oh, I'll have to work on that" I laughed, and almost got up and danced around the room when she giggled again.

**BPOV **

Alice and Rosalie were out shopping (surprise, surprise!) so I was left alone in our dorm. Then I remembered my English assignment. I signed on to my account and got started. I was going to add him first, but a message popped up before I could.

**Baseball1901: Hi, its me, your partner from English class.**

I almost screamed, I was so nervous. I slowly typed back

**Briarstonegirl373: Hey, since we have to do a project on what we find out about each other, tell me about yourself.**

**Baseball1901: Okay, we're not aloud to tell our names, but I'm 17, I was born in Chicago, I'm on the baseball team, and I play piano**

Oh my god! He plays the piano! That's so hot! Okay Bella, stay cool!

**Briarstonegirl373: That's cool, I'm also 17, I was born in Forks, Washington, I am not coordinated enough to be on a sports team, and I cant play any instruments.**

**Baseball1901: Cool, you're funny! I'm sure you're coordinated. Do you have a crush? I like one girl, but I don't think she likes me back, actually I'm pretty sure she hates me.**

Wow, that's a personal question, oh well, we need to learn about each other. I had to think about this to get my answer. Did I like Edward? I'm pretty sure I started earlier today when I tripped.

**Briarstonegirl373: Actually, this is pretty embarrassing, I like a few different guys.**

**Baseball1901: No, that's perfectly fine, unless you're going out with them**

I did go out with Emmett, but did that count as a- what am I doing? He's not a therapist….but I do feel like I can trust him already, he told me all about his crush.

**Briarstonegirl373: I am sort of going out with one guy, and the other guy that likes me, who I think I like back, isn't happy about it **

**Baseball1901: If I was that guy, I'd be so angry! I know me giving you advice is weird, but I think you should break up with him.**

**Briarstonegirl373: Thanks, I'll think about it.**

**Baseball1901: No problem**

I heard a key in the lock turning outside my room, so I quickly typed:

**Briarstonegirl373: I have to go, talk to you later! **

I quickly logged off and put up a random internet page just in time for Rosalie and Alice to walk in asking me what I was doing.

**EPOV**

"So, did you find out who your partner is?" Emmett asked after I closed my laptop. "all I know is she's 17, uncoordinated, and likes more than 1 person." I sighed, but Emmett laughed "Sounds nice" I smirked at his sarcastic comment "She is!" I practically yelled. I was confused, _Why did I feel so defensive of a girl I didn't even know?_ "okay then!" Emmett was still laughing. " Mine is blonde, tall and 17" Emmett said proudly. " you asked what she looked like?" I was almost 0on the floor laughing. That was typical Emmett. "Anyway, I have a date with Bella tonight, so I have to get ready. I immediately stopped laughing. I didn't want him to get mad at me, so I just stayed quiet.

**BPOV:**

I walked down the hall on the way to the café to meet Emmett. Would I break up with him like my mysterious friend told me to? Would I accept Edward liking me so much and be with him? Could I do that, did I even like him? Ugh… my head hurts from thinking! I could almost feel the anger on my face as I looked at Emmett. I wasn't even dating him, but when I saw him sitting next to Rosalie, the oh so gorgeous Rosalie, I was overcome with anger. They were sitting next to each other, really close, Emmet's hand on top of hers. I had to control myself from not running to him and slapping him. I had to slow my pace, but when he heard my heels (a gift from Alice) clicking, his head whipped up. "Bella!" he screamed "You weren't supposed to see this, ugh this is horrible!" I'm pretty sure my whole face was red, but not from embarrassment, anger. "Damn right its horrible!" I shook my head. " I don't have second thoughts anymore, we are over, Emmett!" I stormed off and saw Edward in the hallway talking to a teacher. He looked amazing. Wait, was I getting a crush on Edward Cullen?


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

She tried to run past me but I stopped her. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked, really worried. Was she hurt? What did Emmett do? "Emmett… and" she paused wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Emmett is with Rosalie!" She said, and started to cry harder, collapsing on my chest. "I'm going to kill him for hurting you" I growled into her hair, but she couldn't hear me over her sobbing. She was shaking, and leaning on me for support. We stood there in the hall, her crying, me rubbing her back, for probably another half hour, then her eyes ran dry, and she started to calm down. " Hey, I guess you're not a jerk after all." she giggled at me, and looked down. "oh, sorry about your shirt, its all wet," I hadn't even noticed, but when I looked down, sure enough, there was a big dark spot on the shoulder of my shirt. I told her it was just fine. "Thank you for being so nice to me" she said and bit down on her lip. What was she thinking? She sighed and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said, and got up on her toes so kiss me on the cheek. It felt like someone touched an ice cube to my cheek. Or a burning stick, whatever it was it was amazing. She stepped back a few steps to gauge my reaction. She giggled, so I'm pretty sure I showed what I felt. Amazed, confused, and loving. She skipped off towards her dorm. I remembered why she was even here, and my smiling expression turned grave, and I stomped off, back to the dorm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slammed the door open and stormed in, shutting it so hard behind me, that the wind created blew our posters off the wall. "Whoa man, calm down!" said Jasper and looked up from his book, Pride and Prejudice. Hmmm…interesting, when he saw me staring he slammed it down on his nightstand. "so, what's up?" he asked and sat up. "Where is EMMETT?" I screamed and Jasper backed away a little bit. "Uhhh.." he was a little taken back by my outburst. "At the gym," he answers, and got up, going towards me a little, "Edward, whatever the oh so idiotic Emmett did, don't hurt him, he probably didn't mean it." I growled, causing Jaspers eyes to go wide. I ran out the door, basically sprinting to the gym. Emmett was sitting on s bench press with Rosalie Hale, and lifting weights. I could hear Rosalie saying how amazed she was. I tried to stay calm, and walk over. I walked over and stood next to him. He looked up "Hey Ed, this is Rosalie," she waved and I smiled for a second, trying to be nice. I told him I needed to talk to him. We stood up and walked to the back wall of the gym. "Sup dude?" he asked, and I got even more mad. "How dare you!" I screamed in his face "dude, deep breath!" he laughed. I felt my control slipping. "Do you even know what I'm talking about?" I screamed, louder now. "uh no…" he whispered, pressing himself up to the wall. I punched him in the face, then the stomach. "dude, what the heck!" he screamed and tried to back away. "you idiot, how could you do that to Bella?" I yelled into his ear. He was yelling at me to get off of him. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I screamed. He ran around me and escaped. "Seriously dude? Have you seen Rosalie? HOT!" he was laughing now. "Oh my god Emmett are you that shallow?" I shook my head. "Good Luck with Rosalie" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I stormed out of the room, my face bright red with anger. I tried to think on the bright side. The thought I did get was a good one. With Emmett gone, I'd get Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been so busy! I will try to update sooner! SORRY! Oh yeah and I don't own twilight… JASPER COME MAKE ME LESS SAD!**_

_**PS DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE!**_

**Bella POV**

I had sat in the bathroom crying for a couple hours when I heard a know on the door of our room. I trudged out and threw the door open, ready to scowl and make snappy angry comments at whoever it was for disturbing my alone time. My plans flew out the door and confusion flew in as I saw a guy in a huge hat, hiding his face standing at the door. "Uhhh…hi?" I said, my voice was quiet and hoarse from crying. The man, who I now realized was my age, from his voice, said, "Hello Bella, I have a gift to you from Edward," I couldn't help but giggle. _What the heck! Did I just giggle? Oh god, I really like him! _Then I realized I knew the guy's voice. "Ben? Oh my god! BEN!" I threw my arms around him into a tight hug. "Bella, can't breathe!" he gasped, so I let go and smiled at him, still giggling. "Its only been three months!" he laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Oh my god Bella are you okay?" he asked. Once again I started crying. I had known Ben since I was only a few months old. We have always been best friends ( although we dated once…didn't work out, but didn't alter our friendship) so I knew I could tell him everything. He just sat there holding me, rubbing my back, listening to everything I said. "Are you kidding? That jerk Emmett is my roommate!" he said angrily once I was done. He had always been overprotective of me, kind of like a big brother, so I knew what he'd probably do. "Ben Cheny, if you touch Emmett I will kill you!" he just shook his head. "I gotta go now, but here are those flowers Edward told me to give you, since I moved into his room," I giggled again, as he handed me a complicated bouquet full of magenta flowers making Ben chuckle. "You like him!" he teased " Edward and Bella sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I slapped him in the back of his head to stop him from going on, but giggled louder. "see you later Bella, got to do homework!" He walked out of the room waving over him shoulder still laughing. _Ughhhhhh homework!_ I threw my laptop out onto my bed to type to my English project partner.

**Briarstonegirl373: hey mystery boy! You there?**

**Baseball1901: lol yeah, ready to ask more questions**

**Briarstonegirl373: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah…. What's your name?**

**Baseball1901: lol u know I cant answer that. I'll tell you something more vague.. Lets see… the third letter in my last name is either J or L.**

**Briarstonegirl373: OMG I totally know who you are now! Lol The third letter in my last name is either A or M**

**Baseball1901: What's your favorite gemstone?**

Wow, that's really random…. I immediately thought to my mom's beautiful engagement ring. But, oh my god, Edward's eyes!

**Briarstonegirl373: Either topaz or emerald**

**Baseball1901: interesting… favorite color?**

**Briarstonegirl373: It changes… today is magenta**

Those flowers were a beautiful shade of magenta, so that changed my favorite color. I got distracted for a minute, thinking about Edwards perplexing green eyes, my previous favorite color , only to be taken away from my trance, by the repeated dinging of my computer.

**Baseball1901: Are you there?**

**Briarstonegirl373: yeah, just thinking**

**Baseball1901: About what?**

Should I tell him? What the heck, I'll probably never meet him, I might as well.

**Briarstonegirl373:Just a guy**

**Baseball1901: And who might this guy be? **

Okay, that was a little to personal. I was thinking about how to respond when Alice and Rosalie burst in the door. Thank god!

**Briarstonegirl373: I have to go, bye**

I typed quickly, because Rosalie and Alice had already started talking. "Okay," they were giggling "We need to get ready for the dance, its tomorrow!" I groaned. "Oh come on! We already have dates, and I'm sure we can get you one by just getting you into a public place!" I groaned again as they dragged me towards the closet. "You are getting off easy! We aren't going to take you shopping, were going to alter our old dresses just a little, okay a lot." I couldn't help but laugh as they pulled out the dresses. "You guys brought prom dresses to school?" I asked, trying to mask my giggles. "These are winter prom dresses, but with a little adjusting, they will be perfect for this spring one." They pulled out a long red sparkly dress. Rosalie told me she wore it a few years ago to a party. Alice shrieked with excitement "Okay, I'll cut it to my thigh and-" I tuned out Alice and Rosalie squealing with excitement at Alice's dress. I looked at the bouquet of flowers and noticed a small white slip of paper. I opened it quickly, excited to see why Edward sent the flowers

Dear Bella,

I know this is short notice, but will you go to the dance with me?

~Edward

Before I even knew I did it I screamed. Alice and Rosalie ran over and asked what happened. I practically threw the note at them. We squealed until we heard a knock on the door, and skipped over together arm in arm to get it. When we opened it, our huge smiles instantly disappeared. Our neighbors, Jessica, Lauren, and their leader Victoria stood in the door. "What the heck was that?" Victoria said in her hideous nasally voice. "We got asked to prom by someone who isn't just in it to get past second base," I said, and Rosalie and Alice had to turn around to hide their giggles. Victoria just stood there shocked. " Hey, Jessica, have fun with Mike, and could you make him stop staring at me?" I said, now really surprised at my sudden confidence. Rosalie and Alice couldn't hold it now. They both burst out laughing. "Now bye bye!" I said, waving my hand as I slammed the door in their face. I turned and sighed "Lets get this dance thing over with!" I groaned, and walked to the closet. Rosalie pulled out a purple dress, and held it up. "I think that would look great on you!" Alice screamed at Rosalie It went down to the floor, with thick straps. They made a plan to cut it shorter, and cut off the straps. I was a little jealous, it was really pretty. "And for Bella," Alice said looking through the closet. "This!" she squealed, and whipped out a mid-thigh length blue-green dress. "Oh my god!" I said as she pulled it out and held it in front of me. "This needs no alterations!" she whispered, surprisingly calm for Alice. "Go try it on." she commanded, and I headed to the bathroom.

It looked amazing! Oh my god! I walked out and left them speechless, as in they were screaming not talking. I heard a knock on the door so I opened it. Edward was standing there, and I blushed as his eyes went up and down my body. "Well hello there!" he said, putting on his fake cool voice, and leaning onto the doorframe. I giggled, and laughed louder when he said "Well, I guess you got my message!" I smiled and sighed. "I cant understand why I didn't like you before!" I giggled "And yes, I accept your offer for prom, as you can see, and traced my hard down my body. I blushed again when he went slack jawed. He pulled me into a kiss and held me tight. I heard squeals from behind us, so I pulled away, giggling( god I giggle a lot lately!) at the huge smiles on both of our faces. "I will see you at prom!" he said in his beautiful velvety voice, and walked away down the hall. I turned around to see huge smiles on Alice and Rosalie's faces.

**A/N once again, sorry for being so late! CHECK PROFILE FOR DRESSES AND HAIR FOR PROM! Review more for faster update! Once again SORRY! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Come on guys! Please review! There have been over 900 hits, and I only have 10 reviews! Please? Anyway, here's the next chapter, and to add someone to the story, I made it a masquerade ball! Woo! Once again, the outfits and sometimes hair, and the masks are on my profile!**

**BPOV **

Alice, Rosalie and I were walking down the hall to get to our classes when Alice stopped short. She was smiling and pointing to a poster for the sign. It now said, Masquerade Ball where it had once just said 'dance' Rosalie and Alice were happy. They'd get to make masks, but it was on short notice. I mean, the ball is tonight, at 8:00, but we get out of school early to prepare for prom, because apparently last year, Alice and Rosalie complained that they didn't get enough time.

Ali and Rose basically dragged me back to our dorm room. They pulled a few masks out of a bag. One red for Ali, one purple for Rosalie, and one bluish for me. They also got one of each of the same for our dates. They decorated ours with feathers and sequins, but left the guys' alone. That went on for a good hour and a half! Then they shoved me into a chair. I fantasized about Edward for the next about 90 minutes _**(A/N: I know its not a practical timeline, but I thought Ali and Rose would go overboard! Lol)**_, while they layered on the makeup, and tied up my hair. It was like a styling line. Alice did my hair while Rosalie did Alice's hair and makeup then they switched. It was pretty funny. I turned my head to look at the clock while my makeup team paused. "Oh my god Alice it 7:30!" I screamed. She whipped her head around and squealed. "Get your dresses on girls!" she skipped towards the closet. Just 30 minutes until I dance with Edward.

Once we were all dressed, about 10 minutes later, Alice and Rosalie sat me down, and told me their plan. They really wanted to have fun, aka get their boyfriends 'excited' so they told me about their dancing they were going to do. Personally, it sounded more like stripping to me. They told me I needed to do this if I wanted Edward to be my boyfriend. I REALLY wanted that, so I told them I might try it. Maybe.

I'm sure my jaw dropped when I saw Edward. He had a black on black tux with a blue tie, just the color of my dress. _Alice, and Rosalie are behind that. _Emmett and Jasper also looked really good. They both wore all white tuxes with a tie colored to their girlfriend's dress. Edward took my hand and led me towards the doors. The school put a large wooden dance floor in the middle of the grass outside our school. Arches stood on every side, with sparkling twinkle lights laced through them. "wow, Alice on the decorating team?" I laughed. Edward just chuckled and took me towards the dance floor. I could see a lot of familiar faces together. I was so happy to see Angela, a friend from calculus ,slow dancing with Ben. I almost threw up when I saw Jessica, Lauren, and Victoria dancing WAY to close to Mike (gag), Tyler, and James, who seemed to be liking it way too much. Edward laughed when he saw my reaction, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest. The song that was playing wasn't slow, Shake it by metro station, but Edward and I were in our world. We swayed from side to side, totally silent, for what seemed like just seconds, probably just 10 minutes, before Alice rudely interrupted us. "Bella, get over here!" she was begging me to come dance with her. She later told me that every year, they played Single Ladies, and just the girls could dance, then sk8er boi (I don't know why) for the guys.

Once the song was done, my hair was probably totally messed up, and my mask just sprawled over my face. I went to get a drink of punch, tired from jumping around with Ali, Rose and Angela. I saw the all black tux I had been looking for, and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled. That's when I noticed it didn't look like Edward, "oh sorry," I mumbled, and turned around. "No, stay!" He said, a little too excited, so I giggled. I turned towards him and asked him the question I knew he wanted me to ask. "Would you like to dance?" I asked, extending my hand. His face lit up. He took my hand, and led me to the dance floor. Even though he wasn't Edward, he told me his name was Jacob, I decided to try out Alice's moves on him. Perfect! Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the disco! A fast song, but not too fast. I turned my back to him and moved my hips back and forth. I heard him gasp from behind me and I giggled. I turned to him and smiled. He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me to him. He hugged me, and I knew he wanted to kiss me, he was staring at my lips, just inches away from his, so I kissed him on the cheek. "Bella!" I heard , and my head whipped to the noise. Edward stood there, disgusted.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, if you don't review, and tell me what you want, You will not get a story. I have total writers block, and cant think of anything. Thank you so much to the 1 that's right, **__**1 **__**person that was nice enough to review this week, Teamjasperhaleyes, and to you, if you review with ideas about it, I will totally add Mike to the story, just give me an idea for how. I'd be happy to! Thanks to everyone who reviewed before. And to everyone else, review!**_

EPOV

I cant believe this! Bella is dancing with that mutt! Why would she do this? I couldn't speak, I just stood there. She didn't notice me, she was too busy shaking her butt at _him._ He had lived near Forks, where I lived, in an Indian reservation called La Push. We had fought… a lot. I cant even remember what is was about now, I haven't seen him for a few years, but I remembered him. How dare he take my girlfriend. I heard her laugh, her beautiful laugh that made me shiver, and couldn't help but wonder what happened. She turned around to look at him, and he pulled her into a hug. I am going to kill him! My heart broke when she kissed him. It was only on the cheek, but I was crushed. All I could do was let out a whisper. "Bella," I croaked, and she turned towards me. I could tell as soon as she saw me that she was sorry. Her eyes started to tear up, and she tentatively walked towards me. I unintentionally took a step back, then another. That made her burst into tears. Ben Cheney, my new roommate ran to her, and took her in a hug. I could hear him murmuring to her, and she seemed to calm down. Ben sent glares at me, but Bella stopped him. "It wasn't his fault," she cried. "It was me!" she started sobbing all over again, collapsing onto Ben's chest. She was mumbling things to herself like "I'm so stupid" I couldn't bear to see her like this. I walked over to her and put my hand tentatively on her arm. "Bella?" I asked, not knowing if she'd be okay. She turned to me and looked up into my eyes. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, again on the verge of tears. "Bella, of course not," I said laughing, which caused a smile to erupt over her face. "I would never be mad at you…I…I…" I knew it was true, but I didn't know if she felt the same, so I was afraid to say anything. I had to, I knew how I felt, and I wanted her to know it "Bella Swan," I started, and she stared at me confused her beautiful eyes caused me to lose my train of thought. "Uh, oh right, Bella Swan, I love you!" It came out all in a rush, and way too loud. Just about everyone on the dance floor turned to look at us. "OH my god Edward, I love you too!" she was just about screaming. She jumped onto me in a hug. She looked at me, then around us and blushed. "everybody is staring," she mumbled "Not that guy!" I pointed at Mike Newton who was staring angrily at the ground but he looked up, "oh wait, he looked," I laughed. She giggled and kissed me. This was more passionate then we had ever been. The whole place burst into applause. I swung her around, and smiled into her lips as she giggled . "Things like this just don't happen," she said, gesturing to the crown around us, clapping loudly. "They do in my world," I laughed, quoting her favorite movie. Apparently she thought the guy who said it, a zombie, or vampire or something, was, "HAWT!" well at least that's what she told me. She giggled and hugged me. "I love you Edward," she said into my hair "I love you too Bella," I put her down and apparently she had a sudden burst of confidence "Let's dance!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, when apparently her favorite song, Supermassive Black hole, by Muse, started to stream out of the huge speakers. She hopped around, doing the dance Alice had been doing before, and jumped over, only 2 jumps, to Alice, who immediately started dancing. I turned, laughing, to get some punch, when I bumped into Jacob. "hey leech," he said. I seriously have no idea where he got that nickname, its so weird. He started chuckling "Your girlfriend is an awesome dancer." He made a show of shaking his hips into his date, Leah was her name I think, who giggled. I couldn't take it. He was such a jerk. I pulled my fist back and punched him in the jaw. He looked up at me and glared. Seriously, if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. He stole a look behind me, and frowned, "Oh, Bella, it wasn't his fault, I wasn't being very nice." he said, slightly sticking out his bottom lip. "No, Jake, he's being a jerk, goodbye Edward, I'm leaving," she took a step, but turned back to me. "and I'm leaving this relationship too! I can't be with a guy who cant stand me having friends who aren't girls, its over," She turned again, "Wait!" I said, and ran after her catching her arm. She turned, with another murderous glare. Jeez! Does _everyone_ hate me? "I thought you loved me," I pleaded. She looked sad. "I did Edward, no I do, but" she stopped and started to walk away. She said her last words before storming off. The tears streaming down her face etched their image in my brain. Her words echoed in my head for the rest of the night. "You know what? Love isn't perfect,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy April Fool's Day!**

**Thank you to the 2 people who reviewed! Even though you already reviewed Maddy, thank you, and vampriresroc, thank you so much, but I'm not totally sure who will end up with Bella….maybe Edward, maybe not( Probably Edward, but I'm totally neutral, I don't have a preference) IF YOU READ THIS STORY, REVIEW IT! I have had almost 1500 hits in March, (WOW! I got 279 in one day!) but only 12 reviews, COME ON! I know what I'm going to do for maybe 1 more chapter after this one, but after that, I ****need**** your ideas! Please review with suggestions.**

_**PS**_**, if you actually go to a boarding school, can you review telling me that? I might want to ask questions, since I don't go to a boarding school Thanx! Oh yeah, this is longer than most others 2..**

BPOV

What had been a fairy tale before, now felt like a horror story. I had been surrounded by people clapping for Edward and me, him saying that he loves me, now I was sitting on the couch in our dorm, eating a gallon of ice cream, and watching my favorite movie. It wad been about 24 hours since the dance, and nobody except Ali and Rose have talked to me, not that I wanted to talk though, I just wanted to be left alone, to be jealous of the couple on the TV. I heard a knock on the door, and expecting it to be one of my roommates forgetting their key again, opened the door, still wearing my basically see through tank top, and REALLY short shorts. I wiped my eyes before swinging the door open. Instead of a pair of girls, there was a tall handsome guy, with tan skin and short **(A/N I don't like guys with long hair, so I made Jake's hair shorter, imagine Taylor Lautner's real hair) **black spiked hair. "Hi Bella," he said smiling, and looking down at my outfit making me blush. "Wow! that's some outfit…anyway, there's a movie showing on campus, it's a projection onto a wall on the west side," I could see his smile fade when I looked at the floor. "Jake, I just broke up with Edward, I don't know if I can date again," I sighed "yet," I added quickly after, hey why not, he's cute, I would go out with him, just not yet. He laughed, "No Bella, as friends, just hanging out," I laughed a short laugh, and my face filled with blush. "Oh, right, you have Leah," I nodded and looked around awkwardly. Leah was a beautiful girl, and was going out with Jake, so I wouldn't even have a chance. "oh, me and Leah, we broke up after prom," He let out a sigh but smiled, " I have more free time now!" he laughed, and smiled a huge contagious smile. "So, will you go with me to the movie?" I smiled and agreed, then found out the details. At 8:00 he would pick me up and take me to the west side of the campus. I was really excited. When I told Alice , she freaked out and ran me to her closet **(outfit on profile) **handing me a bright yellow dress that fit perfectly.

At 7:55, I was almost ready, and Alice had left, out for a date with Jasper. I was wearing a pair of jeans under my dress, because it was comfortable, and had just finished my minimal makeup, when there was a knock on the door. I ran to it, tripping on the way, I tore it open and saw Jacob, standing there, leaning against the doorframe, one hand in his pocket. He stood up straight when the door opened, and smiled at my strange outfit, "One second!" I whined, and tore them off. I looked up and saw him chuckling. He took my arm and realizing I had no shoes, I had to drag him back into the room to get them. I put on the heels and had to raise my foot to put on the shoes. I laid it down on my bed, starting to clasp the giant gladiator sandal straps. I turned to look at him, only to see him gaping at me, I looked down, and saw my dress had slid up REALLY high on my leg. I blushed and quickly put it down. He looked down and said, "Okay, I have something I need to tell you," he looked at me, judging my reaction. I had leaned towards him unconsciously, waiting in anticipation for him to say what it was. "You can tell me Jacob," He looked almost scared of my reaction. His words came out in a blur, "Bella, I really like you, like really really like you!" I smiled when his words came out, but I couldn't speak, "Jake, I really do like you to, but…but…" I couldn't find the words. "Its fine Bella, what happens, happens! Come on we'll be late for the movie!" He dragged me up and out the door, I giggled the whole way.

I hadn't noticed before, but Jake was holding a big blue bag the whole time we were coming here. He put it down on the green grass, and opened the zipper. He pulled out 2 giant blue blankets, and set one on the ground. "Why two?" I asked, sitting on the blanket. He wrapped it around my shoulders. "To keep you warm!" he laughed and sit down next to me. "Jake come here," I said, after seeing him shiver. He looked confused. "Come here you idiot, you're freezing!" he tentatively moved forward. "You sure its okay?" he asked and paused. I grabbed arm and pulled him towards me. He wasn't excpecting it, and fell on top on me. "Wow," he whispered, his lips only centimeters from mine. "What?" I giggled "Uhhh….you're strong?" he said, although it came out as a question. "Seriously?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "I…its nothing, you'd just be mad," I slapped the back of his head. "Fine be like that!" I laughed, and rolled over. "I'll make you tell me," I was on top of him. It was so weird, I had only known him 2 days, and I was basically wrestling with him. "What could a little girl like you do to a guy like me?" I laughed. I did want to do this, and I wanted to know what he was thinking before. I leaned towards him, and crushed my lips into his. He kissed me back, and rolled over on top of me. Then I heard the movie behind him say "You better hold on tight spider monkey!" So I pulled away from him. "Not that I don't love this, but I really want to watch this movie. Its my favorite." He laughed and rolled off. "I was thinking that you looked really hot…" I laughed again "Wow, Jake hold the hormones." I heard a sound behind me and turned my head. I saw Edward glaring at me, he was cuddled up to Tanya Denali.

**A/N OOOOOOOOOO oh no he didn't! REVIEW PEOPLES, REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, if you don't review, and tell me what you want, You will not get a story. I have total writers block, and cant think of anything. Thank you so much to the 1 that's right, **__**1 **__**person that was nice enough to review this week, Teamjasperhaleyes, and to you, if you review with ideas about it, I will totally add Mike to the story, just give me an idea for how. I'd be happy to! Thanks to everyone who reviewed before. And to everyone else, review!**_

EPOV

I cant believe this! Bella is dancing with that mutt! Why would she do this? I couldn't speak, I just stood there. She didn't notice me, she was too busy shaking her butt at _him._ He had lived near Forks, where I lived, in an Indian reservation called La Push. We had fought… a lot. I cant even remember what is was about now, I haven't seen him for a few years, but I remembered him. How dare he take my girlfriend. I heard her laugh, her beautiful laugh that made me shiver, and couldn't help but wonder what happened. She turned around to look at him, and he pulled her into a hug. I am going to kill him! My heart broke when she kissed him. It was only on the cheek, but I was crushed. All I could do was let out a whisper. "Bella," I croaked, and she turned towards me. I could tell as soon as she saw me that she was sorry. Her eyes started to tear up, and she tentatively walked towards me. I unintentionally took a step back, then another. That made her burst into tears. Ben Cheney, my new roommate ran to her, and took her in a hug. I could hear him murmuring to her, and she seemed to calm down. Ben sent glares at me, but Bella stopped him. "It wasn't his fault," she cried. "It was me!" she started sobbing all over again, collapsing onto Ben's chest. She was mumbling things to herself like "I'm so stupid" I couldn't bear to see her like this. I walked over to her and put my hand tentatively on her arm. "Bella?" I asked, not knowing if she'd be okay. She turned to me and looked up into my eyes. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, again on the verge of tears. "Bella, of course not," I said laughing, which caused a smile to erupt over her face. "I would never be mad at you…I…I…" I knew it was true, but I didn't know if she felt the same, so I was afraid to say anything. I had to, I knew how I felt, and I wanted her to know it "Bella Swan," I started, and she stared at me confused her beautiful eyes caused me to lose my train of thought. "Uh, oh right, Bella Swan, I love you!" It came out all in a rush, and way too loud. Just about everyone on the dance floor turned to look at us. "OH my god Edward, I love you too!" she was just about screaming. She jumped onto me in a hug. She looked at me, then around us and blushed. "everybody is staring," she mumbled "Not that guy!" I pointed at Mike Newton who was staring angrily at the ground but he looked up, "oh wait, he looked," I laughed. She giggled and kissed me. This was more passionate then we had ever been. The whole place burst into applause. I swung her around, and smiled into her lips as she giggled . "Things like this just don't happen," she said, gesturing to the crown around us, clapping loudly. "They do in my world," I laughed, quoting her favorite movie. Apparently she thought the guy who said it, a zombie, or vampire or something, was, "HAWT!" well at least that's what she told me. She giggled and hugged me. "I love you Edward," she said into my hair "I love you too Bella," I put her down and apparently she had a sudden burst of confidence "Let's dance!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, when apparently her favorite song, Supermassive Black hole, by Muse, started to stream out of the huge speakers. She hopped around, doing the dance Alice had been doing before, and jumped over, only 2 jumps, to Alice, who immediately started dancing. I turned, laughing, to get some punch, when I bumped into Jacob. "hey leech," he said. I seriously have no idea where he got that nickname, its so weird. He started chuckling "Your girlfriend is an awesome dancer." He made a show of shaking his hips into his date, Leah was her name I think, who giggled. I couldn't take it. He was such a jerk. I pulled my fist back and punched him in the jaw. He looked up at me and glared. Seriously, if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. He stole a look behind me, and frowned, "Oh, Bella, it wasn't his fault, I wasn't being very nice." he said, slightly sticking out his bottom lip. "No, Jake, he's being a jerk, goodbye Edward, I'm leaving," she took a step, but turned back to me. "and I'm leaving this relationship too! I can't be with a guy who cant stand me having friends who aren't girls, its over," She turned again, "Wait!" I said, and ran after her catching her arm. She turned, with another murderous glare. Jeez! Does _everyone_ hate me? "I thought you loved me," I pleaded. She looked sad. "I did Edward, no I do, but" she stopped and started to walk away. She said her last words before storming off. The tears streaming down her face etched their image in my brain. Her words echoed in my head for the rest of the night. "You know what? Love isn't perfect,"


	12. Chapter 11 retry

**OKAY, This is a redo because the first time I posted it, it was a repeat of Chap.9 so if it isn't for u I'm sorry, but I didn't want anyone to miss this chapter…it isn't important really but yeah…here it is:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you to Maddy, I will be doing your suggestion! Also thank you to madyy! Thank you guys so much, Maddy, your review made my life a lot easier, thank you SO much! Please review! Thank you! Really, I NEED ideas now….I have totally no idea what to write. Please help me!**

**I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah…**

**EPOV**

I almost gagged at Tanya snuggled up to my side, kissing my neck, but I smiled, knowing I needed to keep up my façade, to make Bella jealous. It made me sad that this was the movie playing. It reminded me of Bella. This in turn made it easier to be with Tanya, because I was thinking of Bella, so I was okay, sitting with her. I was watching the part of the movie, where the two characters are in the boy's room. It was kinda weird. I heard Bella's voice, and turned my head towards it. Bella and Jacob were rolling around with each other, laughing. He was on top of her, and her hands were laced in his hair, they stopped, and flipped over. I saw his whisper something to him, and she kissed him. _Wait…WHAT? She kissed him?_ I was so confused. The day before, she told me she loved me, and now she was rolling around, making out with some guy she'd known for 2 days? I felt like I was shaking I was so angry. She murmured something in his ear and he rolled of her laughing. I was hoping she told him to get off her, but I knew it wasn't true. Then he told her something, and she blushed, giggling. She said something, and giggled again when he laughed. Just then, Tanya licked my neck, instead of the kissing which I could handle, and I made a disgusted noise. Bella looked towards me, and her brows knitted together, but I was kind of disappointed that she didn't look sad. She just looked confused. I saw Jacob turn his head towards me and he smirked. He wrapped his arm around Bella and hugged her, whispering something in her ear. She giggled, and said something back. He kissed her again, knocking her onto her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I couldn't stand it now. "I'll be right back," I whispered to Tanya, and stood up. She frowned, and turned to the movie. I sort of felt bad using Tanya like this. She had a crush on me and I wanted to make Bella jealous, so it fit together perfectly. It didn't seem to be working, she was making me jealous with Jacob. I had to do something about it. Now.

BPOV

Jacob's hand was holding the back of my head, holding me up while he kissed me. He was a _very_ good kisser. His soft lips plundered mine, and I kissed him with the same passion. He was suddenly under me, and laughing. I realized I had knocked him over. His eyes were closed, but his eyelids were fluttering. Suddenly he was gone, and I was flying in the air. He brought me to his dorm room, his arms wrapped around me, carrying me bridal style. "Get away from me, Edward!" I was yelling, but he flopped me on his bed. "Mike, get out!" he screamed, and Mike was pretty scared of Edward, so he left. He sat on the bed next to me, "I really needed to talk to you," he said sadly. "Make it quick," I snapped. He sighed. "Lets see…I wrote you a song.." I gasped. "Really?" It was really sweet, maybe I was starting to forgive him. He got out his guitar, and started to play _**(This is actually I'm Yours by Jason Mraz…just pretend Edward wrote it for now)**_

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt itI tried to be chill but you're so hot that I meltedI fell right through the cracksNow I'm trying to get backBefore the cool done run outI'll be giving it my bestestAnd nothing's going to stop me but divine interventionI reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn someI won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, I'm yoursWell open up your mind and see like meOpen up your plans and damn you're freeLook into your heart and you'll find love love love loveListen to the music of the moment baby sing with meWe're just one big familyAnd It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love lovedSo I won't hesitate no more, not yoursIt cannot wait I'm sureThere's no need to complicate Our time is shortThis is our fate, I'm yoursScooch on over closer dearAnd I will nibble your earI've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirrorAnd bending over backwards just to try to see it clearerBut my breath fogged up the glassAnd so I drew a new face and laughedI guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reasonTo rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasonsIt's what we aim to doOur name is our virtueBut I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm yoursWell open up your mind and see like meOpen up your plans and damn you're freeLook into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yoursPlease don't, please don't, please don'tThere's no need to complicateCause our time is shortThis oh this this is out fate, I'm yours! _

I just stood there speechless. "That was great Edward!" I said then thought for a second, "You must know, I really do love you," I said, frowning. "Then dump Jacob," he said "be with me!" he said taking my hands. I whipped them away "This is why I don't like you, Edward, I don't want to be with you. You are only thinking of what would make you happy! I am perfectly happy with Jacob, I think I may love him too," I said, not realizing what I said, until it was out, but I knew it was true. "No you don't, he's just your guy that caught you when you were down, you don't love him," he said firmly, "Get over him." he snarled. I stood up quickly and before I knew it, slapped him across the face. "Stay away from me Cullen," I growled, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door.


	13. Chapter 12 retrySORRY

**_Hey everybody! Thank you to twilightlvr2014, who gave me an interesting idea. I might try it, but I'm not really sure, it's a huge twist. I gotta think about it. I'm pretty sure Alice and Jasper will break up-probably not for good- in this chapter. I don't really know why, but I'm gonna do it, I'm not sure how it will turn out. I need ideas, so you never know, while I'm writing this chapter, I might find an interesting place to put an Alice and Jacob love thingy. I really do like fanfics with Bella and Jasper together. I might do that. I might put someone else with Other people I'm thinking about are Ben (5% chance, Mike (1% chance) Jasper (20% chance) Emmett (20 % chance) James (1% chance) Tyler ( 1 % chance) some random person (2% chance) or Edward and Jacob (both about 25% chance) give me more ideas, and feedback on my ideas! Also thank you to Rose_Hale15! I'm not sure about how Tanya and Edward will turn out, but you never know…I know it was a twist…I'm not totally sure if they'll end up together...hmm…I'm not sure if it will be B&E…hmm… P.S I am happy, I got over one page of comments! Please write more. I was reading a story shorter than mine, cant remember what it was called and it had like 700 comments! I want that__! Thanks guys! I really need your help with the story though, please review. And just so you know, I made an attempt to use good grammar, so the story isn't just a big chunk. I am sorry this was so long! _**

_**I'm gonna start doing this okay?:**_

_**Hits in April so far : over 652**_

_**Reviews: 17 Here's the story!** _

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it. I just sat there stunned. Why wouldn't she forgive me? She loved me didn't she? My thoughts flashed to the night our feud began "_You know what? Love isn't perfect," _Her words rang in my head. She was happy with Jacob, and "loved him". How could she do that? I didn't even do anything. I was NOT self centered or stuck up, or whatever she said! I would need to work as hard as I could to get her back. I would do anything. I decided to calm down, and do homework. I decided to talk to my English partner first.

**BPOV**

I logged on to the computer at 10:47, and was surprised to see anyone on this late, usually people were off doing other stuff at 10:00. I saw Emmett on. We had totally gotten over the break up and were best friends again. I decided to talk to him.

**Briarstonegirl373: Hey Emmett, you in your dorm?**

**Grizzly90210: Yeah, why?**

**Briarstonegirl373: Edward there?**

**Grizzly90210: Yeah, but he's upset, and is on his laptop, probably writing emo poetry….**

**Briarstonegirl373: lol, can you tell him I'm sorry? **

**Grizzly90210: He says okay**

Just then another message popped up.

**Baseball1901: Hey mystery English partner**

**Briarsonegirl373: Hey, did you go to the movie on campus today?**

**Baseball1901: Yeah, rather not talk about it. **

**Briarstonegirl373: Who did you go with? The girl you like?Baseball1901: No**

Wow, he's being cold about it…I wonder what happened

**Briarstonegirl373:Okay… do you still talk to the girl?**

**Baseball1901: Sometimes**

**Briarstonegirl1901: Can you at least tell me about her?**

**Baseball1901: Lets see…she's in our English class, she has brown eyes and hair, and she's really nice and pretty. Practically every guy in the school has a crush on her, but she's with a loser, and I love her.**

Its probably Jessica Stanley. Most guys in the school are always all over her, and she has brown eyes and hair.

**Briarstonegirl373: When was the last time you talked to this girl that you love?Baseball1901: After the movie, but it didn't go well. Can we please change the subject? **

**Briarstonegirl373: Sure… I get to find out who you are tomorrow in English!Baseball1901: Yeah, its exciting, you seem really nice.**

**Briarstonegirl373: I cant wait!**

Emmett messaged me again

**Grizzly90210: Edward is happy now, he's smiling. He says he's doing homework, but I don't buy it. *Makes suspicious face***

**Briarstonegirl373: That's good, I guess, at least there's no more emo poetry.**

**Grizzly90210: I have to go, Jasper just came home.**

**Grizzly 90210 has logged off at 10:49**

I logged off too, because Alice ran into the room crying, and collapsed onto her bed.

"Jasper and I," She paused, wiping her nose with a tissue " We broke up!" she screamed into her pillow.

I sat next to her. "Why Alice?" I asked, calming her down.

She cried harder. "He likes someone else!" she screamed. "I cant believe this! We have been together for so long, and he just breaks up with me for someone else."

She was so upset. So was I. I decided to call Jasper, since we couldn't move from dorm to dorm after 10:50, and it was now almost 11:00. I called his dorm room number and Emmett picked up. I was on my cell phone so he knew it was me.

"You want me to get Edward?" he asked as soon as he picked up.

"No, I want Jasper," I growled into the phone. That caught Emmett off guard. He didn't even say anything the next thing I heard was Jasper's voice.

"Listen Alice, I'm sorry, but-" I stopped him.

"No, you listen to me, why did you break up with Alice?"

"Bella, oh uh hi Bella, I broke up with her because I like someone else," he sounded shy. What the heck?

"And who might that be?" I basically screamed

"I can't tell you," he said quietly.

"If you don't, I'll come over there and force it out of you," I snarled. I was surprised to hear him laugh.

"What, like you made Jacob spill at the movie tonight? I think I'd like that," he was still laughing, but I heard Edward, Emmett, Ben, Mike, and I scream, "What the heck Jasper?" at the exact same time.

He sighed and said his next few words like they were being forced out of him, "Bella, I think I love you," he said nervously.

I gasped, I had only seen or talked to him maybe two times, maybe even one, an her loved me. This guy was crazy. He was cute though….

**Okay, twilightlver2014, I did decide to use your idea, but I'm not really sure how it will turn out. EVERYBODY, REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 13

I got 8 reviews on the first day I posted! Well, 5 were from one person, but still! You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me (please don't write mean stuff!) whatevs, I got 28 now!! I WANT MORE

Thank you:

_kools0808_(I'm sorry the stuff goes so fast, honestly I have no writing experience, I don't think I'm that good… uhhh thanks for the constructive(?) criticism. I'll give Bella more confidence...I guess…I'll think about it, but then it wouldn't really be Bella…but I agree with you, I like those stories too…ehhh I don't know what I'll do)

_Maddyy_ (you are AWESOME!..AND NICE! Thank you for reviewing so much, they make me so happy!

_Annieramirez_: (Thank you! And if you don't want me to stop, please give me your story ideas! Thank you!)

_Bambooks15_( Thank you! -See kools0808 some people like twists….so ha!- anyway, thank you so much, it really means a lot to me!)

_Kirstt.x _Thanks for the long comment! I will repost chapter 12, thanks for telling me, and I know that my story, and its relationships go way too fast….I suck, what can I say? I'll try and work on it, but I just write like that, and I have major writers block…so yeah.. Thank you!!!

_Vampiresrok_ I know…

_Nator7haha_: Once again I know, and thank you for the nice review!

Currently I have:

28 reviews

1399 hits… OH MY GAWD (I got more than 530 one day!!!)

And

314 views…(Does anyone know what that means? I'm stupid, so I don't..)

okay, here's the story:

"**I'm sorry…WHAT?" I said breathlessly into the phone, which was now shaking in my hand.**

"**Bella, I'm sorry, I know this is really weird, but I needed you to know," he said, sounding, what was it, nervous? Scared?**

"**Oh, okay," I said staring at a spot in front of me, thinking about what had just happened.**

"**So, uh, will you go out with me tomorrow at the Starbucks on campus?" he asked, and he sounded so hopeful, I didn't want to turn him down, but I had to.**

"**I'm so sorry Jasper, you're nice, but I have a boyfriend," I said, sort of embarrassed. I could see Alice staring at me murderously**

**He said "oh," and sounded so embarrassed, so I said, "Jasper, maybe another time, but, you know, as friends?" he agreed grudgingly, and suggested in two days. I agreed, and before he could hang up I snuck in "Take back Alice, you know you're in love with her," he laughed a little, and sighed, saying, **

"**Yeah, I guess I do, but Bella, I wont give up to get you" then hung up. God, this will be interesting…**

**I logged onto the computer again, to talk to my English partner. He was so sweet, and nice, and funny, and smart, oh crap, do I like another** guy? UGH!I sighed loudly. I think I did, I mean he's JUST like me, its like were soul mates, Jake is really nice, and funny, but we are nothing alike, My thoughts again drifted, to my English partner, I cant wait to find out who he is! I logged on to AIM on the computer, and giggled (What the heck!) when I saw he was on. I blushed when I looked up and saw Alice glaring. I could tell she wouldn't talk to me for a while, so I didn't try, and gave her some space.

**Briarstonegirl373: Hey buddy**

**Baseball1901: Hey, I gotta ask you more questions for the report**

**Briarstonegirl373: Okay, shoot**

**Baseball 1901: Favorite song**

**Briarstonegirl373: I really love Claire De Lune, I know its nerdy, but whatever**

**Baseball1901: Its not nerdy at all, I love it too!**

Okay, this is weird, he's too good to be true

**Briarstonegirl373: Awesome! Next question?**

**Baseball1901: Do you have a boyfriend**

Oh no! Now he will think I'm taken, and wont like me like me, like I want him to… I really do like Jake, and don't want to lie about him though.

**Briarstonegirl373: Yeah… you have a girlfriend?**

**Baseball1901: I sort of do, but not really, I like another girl**

Oh my god!?!?! Is it Jasper?

**Briarstonegirl373: Interesting…**

I looked at the clock on my computer, and rolled over it with my mouse to see the date. OMG ITS WEDNESDAY

**Briarstonegirl373: AHHH gotta go watch Lost!!! See you tomorrow in class!**

I logged off quickly and sat down on the couch, trying to find the right channel

I CANT WAIT FOR SCHOOL TOMORROW

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked in to English nervously, and sat in an empty seat. I really wanted to meet the boy I had a crush on. I looked around the room, and saw a lot of boys I didn't know, any one could be them. I also saw Mike…ew! Our teacher walked into the room. "You will need to write the essay on your buddy, since you should have learned about them, but you know…" he paused rubbing his chin, "You should know their names," The class squirmed with anticipation, "First, Alice, you are with… Mike," he said, and looked up. Alice's mouth was open, and Mike was grinning sheepishly, and it looked forced. Wow… "Next…lets see, Katie, you are with Emmet," I looked across the room to see a tall, grinning girl with short, straightened brown hair, looking over at Emmett, who had a genuine smile and he waved. She giggled and blushed. They were going to be good friends. "Bella, and" I squirmed and was SO nervous, as he looked at his paper "Edward," he said, and moved on to the next group. I'm sorry WHAT?!?!?! What did you say? Who is my partner? Did he say Edward? I slowly turned my head to see Edward grinning sheepishly. I had a crush on him? Maybe we could be together. I saw from this project that he had, a really caring side. Why couldn't he be like that all the time?

He caught up with me in the hall. "So, you're my buddy?" he said, laughing. I sighed. He was so cute when he laughed. No Bella! Shut up! You are with Jacob! "Yeah, you were so sweet!" I giggled, then mentally slapped myself. What the heck? "Do you like me yet?" he asked, and leaned towards me a little. I didn't want to lie to him, I really did. "A little…" I said looking down. "Do you love me?" he asked, leaning closer again. "You know I do," I whispered. "Thank god," he said, and before I could protest, he kissed me, I couldn't help but get into it. What am I doing? I thought, and right before I pushed him a way , and slapped him, I heard a pained voice from behind me. "Bella?" Oh no

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOOOH who could it be…never mind, Its reall obvious. I have absolutely no idea of what to write next… somebody help me!!! Twilightlver2014? You've helped me b4!!! Maddy!, you've helped me too!!! SOMEBODY ELSE TOO PLEASE!!!! Seriously, if you don't, you have no story, I know I'm horrible, but I have writers block!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**IMPORTANT: **_**I am sorry to say this, but Briarstone Academy is going to be on hold, or just really not updated for a while, it might be like a month in between the chapters. I have a lot of other dumb ideas I want to try (see Open Mic night!) and I don't especially like this story, or know where I'm going with it. I am sorry!**

**All review comments are at the end, since I had A LOT **

**I now have:**

**130 hits in May and**

**44 reviews total That is awesome! Yeah 3 pages!**

**I HAVE A QUESTION!!!!!!! Its sorta like trivia….does anyone know where I got my user name: Rob-on-a-stick ? Let me know in a review! You shall get a shout out, and a virtual Edward hug! (I'm jealous!) **

**MOST IMPORTANT THING EVER!! Please read open mic night, the next chapter will be coming out soon ****J**

**Jacob POV**

"Bella," my voice came out in barely a whisper, but I knew she heard me. She pulled away, and started to run towards me but Edward, that jerk, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back to his chest. I am going to kill him. She's my girlfriend! He has done this so many times. But Bella was different, she wasn't just another girl, she was special. We didn't both just have a crush on her, we were in love with her. As much I didn't want to admit it, I knew he loved her, like I did. I could see by what was happening to him now. He was trying to apologize, and she was pulling away, trying to hit him, and get back to me. As much as I hated him, my heart broke for him now. What was I saying? He was trying to steal my girlfriend, the one I had a date with tonight. He had Bella in a tight embrace again, and she was now asking him calmly to let go. He was just repeating that he loved her, and he didn't want her to leave him.

"Get off if me Edward!" She yelled. I was surprised no teachers had come out into the hallway.

"Quit it Edward you're hurting me!" she growled. I could see the red marks being made on her wrists. That was it. I ran and jumped at him, tackling him to the ground. I punched him in the face once, then realized what had happened do Edward when he punched me.

I held his arms down and said, "If you ever touch my girlfriend again, I swear to god, I'll find you when Bella isn't around," I hopped up, and led Bella to our next class, but I needed to talk to her on the way there.

"Bella, do you uh… love me?" I asked quietly, truly needing to know

"Of course Jacob, I love you," she said, not looking at me, but at the ground.

"You love Edward more than me," I said. It wasn't a question. I knew it was true.

"I do love him, but in a different way," she said, and I could see the tears in her eyes. She really really cared about him. I had to convince her she cared about me that much. I don't know what to do! Then I remembered my boat my family had….

Bella POV(that night)

Jacob had texted me, saying to dress up a little…what the heck did that mean??? Whatever, Alice was happy about it. She had a very stylish...but extravagant outfit of a pink, black and purple geometric dress with pink and black shoes **(Outfit on my profile!)** It was 8:30, good thing it was a Friday, this would not be good with the dorm advisors on a weekday! I heard a knock on my door, and got up to answer it. When I opened the door, I gasped. Jacob looked absolutely amazing! He had a black collared shirt, with a white tie, and dark jeans. Wow! My eyes found their way to his face, only to find him staring at me. I giggled, and I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks. "Jake," I whispered, "I'm up here!" he blushed. What? HE BLUSHED! That is so cute! "Come on," he said, pulling me out the door.

We drove off campus for a while, talking about school and other pointless things, but it was nice. After about 30 minutes, I asked where we were going. "Right here!" he responded, and pulled into a long cobblestone driveway.

I was speechless as we made to the back of the house, now basically hiking. I was going to kill Alice for putting me in these death traps! Jacob had turned around to lead me down a set of steps, but still I tripped, and landed on his warm chest. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. He said this, cringing while he said it "Bella, I think I…I …I" he was interrupted by a large man in a wheelchair, screaming :

"Jake, my boy! Is this the beautiful Bella you have been talking so much about? I have to agree with you, she is absolutely stunning!" I could feel myself blush, and Jacob was too.

"Shut UP Dad!" He muttered, and picked me up bridal style to carry me to him. I was blushing even harder when he did that. He carried me over and carefully put me down next to his father, who we greeted. He was so nice! Like a big teenager.

What I saw when we past the giant trees left me speechless. A lake, that looked like it went on for miles.

"W-w-w-wow!" I gasped, and he laughed quietly, taking my hand gently, leading me towards the spectacular lake. Once we got down to the lake, Jake stared to take off his shirt. "Uhh… what are you doing?" I asked, really hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. He just rolled his eyes.

"Really Bella, get your mind out of the gutter!" he laughed. I was still confused. He probably saw it on my face. "Bella sweetie, bathing suit." he said slowly, pointing to his shorts. I laughed too, and took off my dress, letting it fall to the ground. The purple and white striped material clung to my skin a little too tightly. I giggled and blushed when I saw Jacob's eyes bug out at my outfit. It wasn't too revealing, but I could barely move. I dove into the water off the diving board. It was cool, and refreshing. I swam around under water for a few seconds, them came up gasping for air. I looked around, but was really confused when I didn't see Jacob. I also noticed it had gotten pretty dark out. Jake came out from behind a bush, holding some kind of remote.

"What is that J-" I was interrupted by him, pressing the button. The shore was lit up, by small twinkling lights, and lanterns. "This…it's…I…wow!" was all I could get out. "I cant believe you'd do this for me!" I gasped.

"Bella, I would do absolutely anything for you," he said, walking towards me. Now I noticed how muscular he is. Wow. I seemed to be saying that a lot lately. I decided to look around again. What I now noticed, left me in shock…again.

Floating there in the middle of the lake was a huge boat. Oh my god, I am going to cry! I heard Jacob laugh.

"You want a ride?" he asked. I nodded my head and got out of the water. I dried myself off and put the dress back on .

Once we finally climbed onto the boat, I noticed it was equipped with everything you could ever need. There was a stereo, food, a bar, I even thought I saw a bathroom.

"You want to hear some music?" he asked, walking to the stereo. A smile had been plastered on his face, ever since he had picked me up.

I gasped when he turned on the stereo. Miserable at Best, by Mayday Parade, drifted out of the speakers. I laughed next.

"What? Did you steal my ipod? Nobody knows this song!" I was laughing still. He blushed and looked down. "Oh my god Jacob, you did steal my ipod!" I was basically screaming with laughter. He looked up to me with a smile, and took my hand, and asked to dance. He asked me to dance, and I looked at him nervously , then took his hand. As he held me close to him, I could hear his soft singing. It was definitely not perfect, but still beautiful.

"Hey Bella, are you doing anything for the talent show?" he asked. I shook my head. "You should sing, your voice is absolutely beautiful," I just realized then ,that I had been singing along to the song.

"You too. We should do a duet!" I said, totally joking.

"Yeah, what song?" he asked. "I think we should do something fun." He looked deep in thought. I was too, but about how to get out of singing at the talent show. "I've got it! Poker Face!" I had to laugh at that, but reluctantly I agreed

"Okay then Jacob, we will sing Poker face at the talent show together," I said, nervously, and he smiled the biggest I've ever seen him smile.

"I love you Bella Swan," he whispered, and kissed me roughly.

**A/N**

**Kirstt: This review made me laugh so much! Its like perfectly fine that you don't have anything…cuz neither do I…lol, but the things that you did include might happen…hmmmmmm you'll see**

**Maddyy: I will probably use your idea, but I have no idea who Bella will end up with, and that sorta effects it…eh whatever that's what I was thinking before I got the next review**

**Xhellokittyhaleyx: AHH should I do it from Jasper or Jacob? You'll see in like 50 lines… anyway, this made me laugh too! DUMM DUMM DUM! So funny! Hmmm maybe I should do it totally fake, and have them coming from either sides of the hallway, and do both point of views??? That would like NEVER happen, but maybe I'll do it… Ehh, I'm probably not going to do a lot of Jasper, I don't really know why I made Jasper like Bella, it was really random…why does everyone like Bella anyway? God SHUT UP I need to stop ranting about stuff. Thank you so much for the review!!!**

**TwilightFan2722: I might be using your idea, whatever I probably will. I am sort of team Jacob, so I do want them to make up, but it will probably be a B&E story, like every other story, but hey, ya never know…**

**Twilghtlvr2014: I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU! That was the longest review I have ever read…IN A GOOD WAY!!! I am going to use your idea, probably, I got way too many ideas from people this week, I love you guys! And you are so awesome Twilightlvr2014!**

**Blackrose19902: I am going to use your idea! Well…most of it… Thank you so much!**

**Rose-Hale15; Hmmmm…that is interesting...hmmmm you never know, it could happen. Anyway thank you for the review!**

**Petetepixie: I laughed so hard when I read this! Thank you so much! It makes me so happy to hear that people actually like my story!**

**Xconfessionsandtwilightismex: wow! You gave me 7 reviews! WOW I like…LOVE YOU!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, I know I said it'd be on hold but, I had to write the talent show chapter before I stopped.

P.S. JSYK EVERYONE IS 20 YEARS OLD. THE ACADEMY IS LIKE A COLLEGE! Lol this is important!

_**IMPORTANT:**_

I need someone for either Jacob or Edward to end up with. Send me your name (in a review) along with a description of yourself. Don't worry, I'm not a perv, I just mean, a description of like, your face… (hair, eye color, etc.) I love you guys so much, and I really wanted to put you into my story.

_**Question!!!!!!!!**_ Do I have ANY guys out there???? Tell me in a review, I am really curious.

I am so sorry I think I forgot some reviewers! But here are some:

Xcoffesionsandtwilightismex: you review was great! You are so funny! Love you!

Twilightlvr2014; I love you! You are hilarious! I tried to look at your you tube account but it didn't work L Could you send me the URL to your channel or something? I really want to like contact you, u seem so nice I did find you on twitter however(I'm following you now!) .I'm Rob_on_a_stick (lol)

XHelloKittyHaleyx : U are so funny, and yes, that is pretty much wut I was thinking, I don't think its sad because like a billion girls are thinking the same thing…let me just say this… am I really that predictable?

PetitePixie: I am so sorry I haven't updated. I have been basically throwing up for the past few days, but….I also really didn't feel like writing…sorry. About your question…yes, but no it wasn't the answer I was looking for lol Its from Twilighter's Anonymous…(LOVE THEM! They take pictures of Rob, put it on a stick, and do videos. It sounds stupid but they're so funny! Check it out! )Oh yeah, I just threw Jazz in there cuz I love him, and I wanted him to have a sorta bigger part (same with Ben) I will try to update faster…just for you J P.S Love you too!!!!

52 reviews…OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EPOV!!!(YAY)

I really couldn't believe I was actually doing this… I was stalking Bella. I had followed their car, then sat in their bushes while they swam (I almost gagged whenever they kissed) now I was paddling behind them in a canoe while they were in a boat about 50 feet in front of me. They were slow dancing to a song, that I started humming along to, it was really good. I think it was called No Boundaries by Kris Allen**.(hehe) **Very good, but kind of cheesy… They had danced all around the boat, and up to the stage (a stage on a boat??? Come on! I think he's trying a bit too hard…) I heard their laughs amplified. Oh my god the mic was still on! Ha they didn't even seem to notice.

"You too. We should do a duet!" I heard a beautiful voice say. What the heck are they talking about?

"Yeah, what song?" the idiot asked. "I think we should do something fun." I knew he had implied a bit more than she noticed when he said fun. "I've got it! Poker Face!" Oh my god! Could he have possibly picked a more stupid song?

"Okay then Jacob, we will sing Poker face at the talent show together. No! I was going to ask her to do it with me! Oh my god I hate that kid, he is always taking what I have! GOD!

"I love you Bella Swan," he said quietly, but I could still hear it. I'm sorry…WHAT! I love her, he can't! I wanted to cry! Jeez, hold yourself together Edward, you'll get her back. I looked up towards them to see Bella being dipped by Jacob, and he was kissing her. I groaned as I noticed she was totally kissing him back. Her hands were in his greasy looking hair. Ugh it felt like the incident with Mike Newton all over again.

**Bella POV**

Stupid Jake actually had to go through with it. We were shopping for outfits online. WHY! He wanted something that sort of matched, but not really. He sounded like Alice! We settled on a theme of bright red and whiteish. (**Outfits on profile)**

In the middle of all this he goes "I am so stupid! Not Poker Face! No Boundaries!"

I sighed. I really liked that song and I was SO much happier now. I hugged him.

"Thank you!" I groaned into his chest. "I can even soft of sing that one!" he laughed at my comment and ordered the outfits.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tapped my foot anxiously as I listened to Tanya, Victoria and Jessica sing off key to That's not my Name by the Ting Tings. Jacob, who was standing by me, holding my hand, laughed whenever they attempted to hit a high note. "Only about a minute left," he said "You ready?"

"Nope," I said, tapping my foot faster.

"Calm Bella, calm!" he cooed, rubbing my shoulders. "Ooh I know how to calm you down," he said smoothly, and took my hand, he kissed me, and I could feel myself melt.

"Well!" I said pulling away "That certainly worked!" As I told him that, our principal stepped onto the stage

"next up, singing No Boundaries, is Bella Swan-" he was interrupted by Alice and Rosalie's screams. He laughed "Settle down! Okay like I said, Bella Swan, and Jacob Black," Jacob's friends yelled at the mention of his name. I saw Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared standing as I peeked around the curtain.

Tanya, Jessica, and Victoria were just getting off the stage now, stood in front of me, and said "Break a leg, loser," then kicked me hard on the leg. I fell onto Jacob, as our principal called for us again. He pulled me out, and sat me on one of the stools.

"Oh shoot, be right back," I ran off the stage to grab my guitar. That surprised Jake "Sorry I didn't tell you, I whispered, covering the mic, I forgot…" he laughed and counted down.

"Three two one," I strummed softly, and we both sang, harmonizing, like we'd practiced so hard.

_Seconds hours so many days_

_You know what you want but how long can you wait_

_Every moment last forever_

I blushed as I heard people saying "Oh my god," and "Holy crap!" as I hit the high note of the harmony

_If you feel you've lost your way_

_What if your chances are already gone_

_Started believing that I could be wrong_

_But you give me one good reason_

_To fight and never walk away_

_Cause hear I am still holding on_

_Every step you climb another mountain_

_Every breathe its harder to believe_

_You'll make it through the pain_

_Weather the hurricane_

_To get to that one thing_

_When you think the road is going nowhere_

_Just when you've almost gave up on your dreams_

_Then take it by the hand_

_And show you that you can_

_There are no boundaries_

_There are no boundaries_

_I fought to the end to stand on the edge_

_What if today is as good it gets_

_Don't know where the future's headed_

_Nothings gonna bring me down_

_I've jumped every bridge and I've run every line_

_I've risked being saved but I always knew why_

_I always knew why_

_So hear I am still holding on_

_Every step you climb another mountain_

_Every breathe its harder to believe_

_You'll make it through the pain_

_Weather the hurricane_

_To get to that one thing_

_When you think the road is going nowhere_

_Just when you've almost gave up on your dreams_

_Then take it by the hand_

_And show you that you can_

_You can go higher, you can go deeper_

_There are no boundaries above and beneath you_

_Break every rule coz there's nothing between you_

_and your dreams_

_Every step you climb another mountain_

_Every breathe its harder to believe_

_Yeah, there are no boundaries_

_There are no boundaries_

_Every step you climb another mountain_

_Every breathe its harder to believe_

_You'll make it through the pain_

_Weather the hurricane_

_There are no boundaries_

_There are no boundaries_

_There are no boundaries_

The clapping thundered around us, and I looked to Jacob, who was smiling widely at me "I love you Bella," he said, then "Crap," when he realized he had basically shouted it into the mic. We stepped off the stage, into the audience, I was still blushing.

"Okay, I just learned, we have another act, uhhhh here's Edward Cullen…" said the principal in a questioning voice. WHAT??? Edward stepped onto the stage, and sat down, strumming on the guitar.

_Hey dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? 'but it hurts when you disapprove all along And now I try hard to make it I just wanna to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright And you can't change me 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spend with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you don't care anymore And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing's alright 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect Nothing's gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make this right again Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you But you don't understand 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect _

I felt a tear slide down my face. He had been looking at me the whole entire time. He said I'm sorry I cant be perfect. I loved him, but I still loved Jacob. Ugh my life is so complicated. I looked at Jacob, and he looked so sad. I thought, like me he might start to cry. I expected him to be angry. Edward stood up, and started to walk off the stage.

"Bella," he said in a cracking voice, "I love you so much, please, please, just don't forget that,"

"Walk with me Bella?" Edward said, as he reached us.

"Sorry Eddie, I have to go out for a celebration dinner with Jacob," I said, taking Jacob's arm. Jake smiled so wide it looked like it probably hurt. He picked me up and sat me on his lap as we waited for the announcement of the winner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ugh I cant stop writing because of your reviews, but I have extreme writers well, here it goes**

**CHECK OUT MY TWITTER, ITS rob_on_a_stick just like my sn on here..**

**Oh yeah, btw I meant 21 when I said they were all 20... ****J**

**I will try to incorporate all people into the story, but obviously, not all of you can end up with Edward and Jacob…****L**** oh well, I cant either… ****L****x10**

**BTW ALL OUTFITS ON PROFILE!**

Jacob's smile faded as we heard the winner. "Waverly **(Waverly, I LOVE your name, sorry, you really didn't get a huge part…) **won?" he asked angrily, "this is CRAP!" I laughed at his overreaction. I looked across the room to see a girl with dark brown hair and eyes holding up a giant trophy, along with the mic she had sung with…she had been amazing, but we totally deserved this.

"Its okay Jake, we can still go out to celebrate," I said laughing, but Alice and Rosalie burst in that if we were going to go out to celebrate, we needed to go change clothes…because our clothes clashed with each other's. They are REALLY getting on my nerves! Oh well, I agreed, I did want to look nice…

I cannot believe it took an hour to get changed. They had to pick a theme. A THEME. Those people are fashion obsessed freaks. They stuffed me into a ruffled top, and way too tight high waisted jeans (**outfits on profile)** and a pair of turquoise patent leather heels, which was the theme. Turquoise. We looked stupid in my opinion. As you can probably tell by my ranting about how stupid this is, I am pretty angry. I have missed an hour with Jake. Ugh, stupid girls!

"Lets get going, you idiots!" I yelled, standing next to the door, watching Alice and Rosalie scramble to get finished. I heard my phone beep, and opened it. I had a text from Emmett.

Hey Bells,

I am really REALLY sorry, but, Jazzy, the idiot, invited Edward, who…invited Jessica Stanley. I am so sorry, but don't blame me, blame Jasper.

Your bffl,

Emmett

"ARGH!" I screamed, and stomped out the door, preparing to stab Edward(and Jessica) in the face with my sharp heels. "If you are not out here in the next 10 seconds, I will light all your shoes on fire! GET OUT HERE!" I realized I was overreacting, but I didn't care. I'd just have to make Edward jealous. I will flirt mercilessly with every guy I see. I've got to tell Jake. I pulled out my turquoise (coincidence I swear) phone, and called Jake. When he answered I told him I wanted to harm Edward.

"Ooh, yay!" he said, in a fake girly tone. "How are we going to do this, honey bunches?"

I laughed and said, "I want to make him freakishly jealous, since he still likes me. I am going to flirt with every guy I see, and you will not stop me," I said firmly.

"Okay, miss bossy pants," he answered, laughing loudly. "I will know why you flirt, I'll see you at New Moon," he said. I said goodbye, and closed the phone.

We arrived at the club, New Moon, about 20 minutes later. The guys were waiting for us inside, saving us a seat for each of us, next to them. We plopped down next to our guys. I noticed Edward and Jessica were there, Jessica was whispering is his ear, and I could see that he was fighting a disgusted look. After a few drinks, and when everyone was a little tipsy, I remembered my plan.

"Okay, lets hit the dance floor!" I said cheerfully, standing, taking Jake's warm hand. Everyone, including Jessica and Edward, joined us.

Jake and I danced together, but not really touching, so that other guys would think I wasn't taken. Sure enough, after only about a minute, a tall teenage guy with longish blond hair scooted over next to me, and began to rub himself all over me.

"I'm James," he whispered huskily in my ear. I told him me name, in the same tone he had. "You look amazing in that outfit," he purred.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself," I said, trying to sound alluring. I glanced at Edward, to find him, with of course, a group of girls dancing with him, but he was just glaring at James. I decided to take it a little further. I turned towards James, eyeing Jake first to see if it was okay. He nodded, and smiled, knowing I wouldn't leave him for James. I ran my hand along his arm and he glared at me threateningly, almost…hungry. Shoot I better get out of here… I turned to Edward and Jake for help, only to find Jake collapsed on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Really I am so sorry its been like a month and I really am sorry buuuut I have no excuse….I just didn't really want to SORRY! And P.S. some parts of this are real cheesy… **

People seemed to notice my shriek, and many dancers were now staring at me, nervously. "Uh, are you okay babe?" James asked into my ear.

I flew to the ground. "Jake, Jake wake up! Its Bella! Jake, I love you, you can't leave me! No! No!!! Does anyone know what happened?" I asked to the crowd still surrounding me, but no one answered "Don't just stand there, call 911!"I screamed at them I noticed now, the fat wet tears flowing down my cheeks. I put my head on Jake's chest. I could hear Alice's worried voice talking quickly to a 911 operator. I kept my head on Jake's chest, and started crying harder when I smelled something I recognized. I put my and on the side of his neck, not facing the floor, and saw a gash, bleeding like a waterfall. A bartender had just knelt down next to me.

"Miss…Miss, is he okay?" he asked quietly. But I couldn't hear him. The blood was making me sick . I knew this would happen as soon as I smelt it. Now, I was slowly drifting off, into black.

_As soon as I opened my eyes, and saw the nurse writing something on a clipboard next to me, I asked her what I was aching to know. "Where is he?' I asked urgently, sitting up in what I realized was a hospital bed. _

"_Sweetie, I think you need to lie down," she said quietly_

"_No, now tell me where he is," I said plainly and stood up. _

"_he's in room 115" she said "but I don't know if he's woken up yet," I jumped out of my bed and ran out the door before her words registered. She doesn't know if he's….waken up. Is he in a coma? Oh my god! I sprinted down the hall watching the numbers decrease. 128.…119...116 FINALLY 115. The door was open so I walked in, looking around. Jacob was lying peacefully on the white hospital bed, looking weaker than I have ever seen. Crumpled, and tired looking. I felt the tears spring to my eyes. I sank into the chair and put my hand on his. As soon as I did so, his heartbeat raced for a second but then quieted down. I laughed and patted his soft, but strangely cold hand. _

"_Jake?" I asked softly, my voice cracking as the tears broke loose. As one landed on his arm his heartbeat picked up again and his eyes fluttered. "Jake? Jake can you hear me?" I asked more urgently and his eyes opened all the way._

" _Bella," he called out softly and I sighed loudly. "Bella I need you to know something if I don't make it out of this." he stopped to catch his breath. "I have loved you since I first saw you at the dance, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," My eyes opened wide as I realized what was happening. "Please look in my coat pocket," he said softly, weakly. I turned in my seat and saw his black leather jacket hanging on a hook. As I reached into the pocket I felt I small felt box. I was sobbing now_

"_Bella Swan, will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box that I had placed in his large shaking hand. It revealed a silver band with diamonds and three stunning sapphires. _

"_Yes Jacob! Of course I will marry you!' I said through my tears "I will always love you," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He slid the ring on my finger and it fit perfectly. _

"_Beautiful," he said ,"just like you" I smiled but giggled at his cheesiness of his sweet words. Then a quiet nurse walked in._

"_Im sorry to disturb you, but visiting time is over," she said quietly, leading me out the door, whispering "congratulations" as I stepped through the threshold smiling at Jake._

_I walked into the waiting room, looking for familiar faces and was relieved to see Edward, dosing in a chair by the exit. I walked over and sat down. He woke up when I set my hand on his shoulder. "Hi," he said groggily, rubbing his eyes._

"_where is everyone? I need to make an announcement" I asked, excepting to see Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper, sitting in the waiting room with him. _

"_they went home after the first day," he said and I gasped._

"_What! The first day?" I asked "how long have I been here?" _

"_You were knocked out for 3 days" he said, chuckling at my surprise. "Is Jake okay?" he asked, with real concern._

"_He woke up, but is very weak." I said. "and…he proposed." I said quietly, biting my lip, but holding up my hand. _

"_Oh," he said in surprise "well, congratulations," he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You should call Alice and Rose," he said holding his phone out "They'll be so happy for you"_

_I took the maroon env2 (WOOT ENV2!) out of his hand and dialed Alice's cell. _

"_Edward, unless you are calling me to tell me Bella is okay I will go over there and shove this phone up-" came Alice's high voice through the phone._

"_Relax Al, its me" I interrupted. She shrieked_

"_Oh my god I am so happy! Rose! She's alright!" she screamed "Is Jake okay?" she asked nervously_

"_He woke up, and uhm…. Proposed" I said quietly. I had to pull the phone away from my ear as the scream came. _

"_Oh my god what did you say!" she asked in a squeak_

"_Yes of course," I said, now giggling. _

_I was about to tell her about the gorgeous ring when Jakes doctor walked over._

"_Bella Swan?" he asked with a frown, and I nodded, asking Alice to hold on. "Bella, I am so sorry, but Jacob passed away at 5:37 today."_

_With that I dropped the phone to the floor an burst into sobs._


End file.
